


Aot Female characters x  reader Requests

by Gay_panicing



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, brat reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_panicing/pseuds/Gay_panicing
Summary: Smut one-shots of your favorite female AOT characters :')Requests are closed!
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Rico Brzenska/Reader, Sasha Blouse/Reader, Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	Aot Female characters x  reader Requests

What I will write;  
\- Fluff/Angst (both ending in smut)  
\- Different AU's  
\- Kinks  
\- Yandere  
\- 3+ Some (threesome, foursome, etc...)  
\- They/Them reader with a vagina  
\- A/B/O  
\- BDSM  
\- Bratty or Dom reader  
\- Top reader tho I suck at writing them.  
Basically, anything that's not on the list of stuff I won't write

What I won't write; (TW's)  
\- Piss/Feces/Feet/Vomit? Kinks  
\- Incest  
\- Implied self-h4fm  
\- Ped0philia  
\- Toxic relationships  
\- 4buse

\- If you request something and it is declined, it is because I'm not comfortable writing something that wasn't on the list. I'll tell you what it is and remove it if you wish for me to actually write it.

Notes to remember:  
\- PLEASE be patient while you wait for your own story to be published. I've got my own life and work to do, but I promise I work on this, too 

\- I use she/her or they/them for hange

Okay, now you can request. Thank you!


End file.
